Through the Looking Glass
by Kellycat77
Summary: Artemis and Holly are forced into a magic mirror by Opal for her enjoyment, sending the two into an Alternate Universe of the opposite circumstances that the two know today! Will the friends survive, or will Opal's devious plan actually work for once? Will they ever escape the mirror's imprisonment? A different kind of AU. T for slight torture, but not as much as you know me for.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok ok, I know I shouldnt be starting any new stories. You can yell all you want. However, I think any person will like this story. Its full of magic and what I say is a very interesting plot line. At least, I think so.**

**Anyone asking about my other stories, I know, I know. I will get right onto them. In fact, expect a update of TBR2 next week. Before the month of August maybe.**

**I wanted to get a lot done this summer, because school is starting August 5th for me, but I didnt get much done. At least, not for my own FF site. I guess I should blame myself, I was lazy. However, I have found a plot for TPP and the ending for GA, so expect updates for those too. FD though...Well, that's basically if I want to keep going. I have things for that too, in my mind...But oh well. **

**And then...You guys dont read these AN's, so you probably dont know what the hell is going on...Oh well. Onto the story! **

"You thought you could stay away from me." Opal sneered, "That you were stronger and smarter than me."

"We still are, Miss Wannabe Empress." Holly replied, looking up from the floor. However, the elf couldn't say anything more before she was struck and flew to the other side of the room. Her body hit the wall harshly and she fell to the floor, limp and most likely unconscious.

"Holly!" Artemis exclaimed, trying to get up with his hands tied behind his back. However, the press of a neutrino made him stop and fall back to his knees. The young man looked over at his unmoving friend, praying that she was alright.

Opal switched her attention to Artemis. "Fowl." She tsked. "So many times I have imagined me defeating you."

"We both know my death will be avenged, Koboi." Artemis snapped, glaring at the megalomaniac.

The pixie pouted, "Why are you assuming I am going to kill you, Mud boy? Besides…There are not many minds that can achieve greatness that is almost like my own.. It would be a waste to just kill that magnificent brain off. So, I am giving you a...proposition, if you will."

Artemis' glare hardened on her. "What makes you think I will actually agree to any deal you propose to me?"

"Because I won't kill you." Opal explained quickly. She stalked around the man, her evil smirk growing.

"This is redundant." Artemis cut into her short little speech. "You say that you won't kill me, then you say you will kill me. Make up your mind."

"Fine then." Opal said quietly, circling the mastermind as a predator does to its prey. "I'll make this deal a little sweeter for you." She stopped behind him, putting her hands on his shoulders and whispering in his ear. "I won't kill Short."

Artemis glance over at the elf across the room. She was starting to stir from her stupor, which made Artemis sigh in relief. The man looked back at the villain. "I might listen to this 'proposition.'" He replied, his voice carrying more bravado than he felt.

"Splendid." She commented gleefully.

"Don't get too excited, Koboi." Artemis ground out. "I haven't agreed to anything yet."

"Indeed." Opal said calmer, however she did not wipe the smug smile off of her face. "However, I would like Short to be awake for that."

"Awake for what?" Holly called out groggily, her eyes fluttering open. Suddenly, she was jolted wide awake as one of Opal's goons grabbed her and forced the elf to kneel next to Artemis, in front of Opal.

"Awake for Arty here to make an important decision." Opal answered her. The pixie's smirk grew even more as she looked towards Artemis, who was glaring at Opal ever since she called him "Arty."

"Stop rambling and tell me what you want." Artemis said through his glare.

"Become utmost loyal to me." Opal said bluntly, causing both of the captive's eyes to widen.

"What?" Holly exclaimed, clearly confused by the part of the conversation she missed by being unconscious. "Why in Frond's name would he do that?"

Opal looked back over to the elf, her eyes gleaning with mischief. "Because it's the only way you are getting out of here alive."

Holly's eyes widened as a small shocked gasp came from her lips. She looked over at Artemis, "You can't do that, Artemis! I won't let you!"

The man looked away, not able to look into his friend's eyes. Opal, on the other hand, was more than happy to start talking again.

"Oh, come on, Fowl." She prodded, ignoring Holly who was struggling more violently at her bonds, trying to strangle the evil pixie in front of her. "You were an evil genius before. Would it really be that bad to change back in exchange of the life of a dearly beloved friend?"

"Art-" Holly started, but one look from Opal to a guard behind her and the next thing the elf knew, a hand was clamped over her mouth, disabling her ability to talk.

"Besides." Opal continued. "Don't you miss being 'Artemis Fowl: Criminal Mastermind?' I can get you to that title once again."

Artemis sighed, his emotions feeling piled inside him. On one hand, if he honestly and truly helped Opal, the LEP would fall to the mercy of him, no question about it. However, if he didn't join Opal's "Army," then Holly would be executed because of him. Could he live with knowing that he was the reason one of his friends died? Would Opal kill him as well, or let him go, knowing he couldn't live with the guilt of Holly's death on his shoulders.

The male closed his eyes and nodded abesntmindedly. He knew what he had to do…

"Opal...I'm sorry, I can't take your offer." He said, trying to stay calm and not put any emotional strain anywhere in the sentence.

Opal whirled back around to Artemis, her smug grin gone and replaced with another one of her snarls. "What?! Do you want Short here to die?"

"Of course not." Artemis growled back, trying to regain his control of sudden emotion. "However, Holly is a LEP captain. She knows the risks that come with her job, such as dealing with lunatic pixies."

"You are both ignorant pests." Opal scowled blatantly. "Oh well...I suppose it will seem very satisfying when I kill you."

"What are you going to do with us, Opal?" Artemis questioned, head cocked to the side. "It would seem as though a very old-fashioned knife and dagger killing would be too...Subtle for you."

The evil pixie smirked. "Ah, yes. The Fowl mind at it's work again. I do have a more…"-She chuckled-"Gruesome method of 'awaying' the two of you."

"And what is that?"

With a wave of her hand, Opal turned around, and out came a large object under a sheet.

"Really, Opal? A guillotine?" Artemis said, scowling.

Opal opened her mouth, but just a loud grunt was heard next to Artemis. "Ouch!" The evil genius turned back around, glaring at the help. "She bit me!"

Holly sneered, "Don't put your hand over my mouth, then."

Opal sighed, "This is starting to bore me. Just throw them in."

"In what?" Artemis said cautiously.

She snapped her fingers and the sheet was removed. Holly rolled her eyes, "A mirror? Really?"

Indeed, the big object that was just revealed was a plain, ordinary mirror. Even Artemis was confused at this moment. They duo looked at their reflection for a moment before exchanging glances.

"Oh, but not just any ordinary mirror." Opal said, smug. "Look closer." The look in her eyes could tell you that she already considered them dead as a doornail.

Holly blinked a few times before her mind finally settled with it. Suddenly, the mirror was swirling, showing all kinds of metallic colors like gold, silver, and bronze. "A magic mirror." The elf breathed.

Artemis was completely fascinated with this now. He stared at it intently, but always looked back at Opal. The question on the tip of his tongue was what the hell was this mirror going to do to them that Opal thought was so deadly.

It was as though the villain had read his mind as she clicked her tongue and spoke. "Now, I bet you are wondering what this magic object does. Well, I could tell you." She tapped her chin a few times. "Or I could just shove you in and let you figure out while I watch the show!"

With that, Koboi snapped her fingers and the pixies behind Artemis and Holly stood them up. As much as the two struggled, they were no match for the four bodybuilder fairies holding each of their arms. They got one more quick glance at each other before they were pushed into the swirling lights, spinning into the darkness unknowing of where they were going.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so wow! 10 reviews already! I feel so loved! **

Falling. That's all Holly felt after she went through the mirror. She could feel air whipping around her face, making her hair fly this way and that all around her head, but she couldn't open her eyes. No, every single time the elf tried to open her eyes, it felt as though she was going to be sick, so she closed them completely shut again.

The ropes tied around her wrists by Opal before literally disintegrated in the mirror, making Holly's arms free to swing this way and that while she was falling. The entire time, Holly was hoping that it was a dream, feeling as though she was going to wake up at any second, covered in a thin sheen of sweat and panting, but alive.

Her mind catching up with her, she remembered Artemis was with her, pushed in with the elf. Still not being able to open her eyes, Holly tried to control the swing of her arms, hoping to hit something...Anything to tell her that she wasn't alone.

But alas, her efforts were fruitless. Holly's mind spun along with her body, trying to think straight. Did this mean Artemis wasn't with her anymore, sucked into another part of the mirror? She hoped not…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Artemis felt like he was going to be sick to his stomach as he flew downwards, repelling into the unknown. He had no strength to move at all in the freefall. So, as Artemis usually did, he thought.

The genius wondered what Opal was planning with everything. He replayed the scenario from before in his head. His throat seized when he remembered Holly being thrown across the room like a ragdoll, landing on the ground with a hard _thud _and finding her to be unconscious. He calmed himself at the moment, hearing Holly move beside him with his sensitive ears. She was yelping to herself occasionally, and for a moment Artemis thought to tell her that he was still there, but then dismissed it to think some more.

He tried to remember if there was anything about portals or magic mirrors in The Book. There was one tiny part, which took Artemis a while to remember-all the while, he was whirling through god knows what and to where-but then realized it was from a page that was hidden inside another page, one that he needed a pen knife to open, as the book was intentionally made like that.

The mirrors themselves...They were rare, made from the glass that was enchanted by Frond himself. It was a dark age, a time where the God had turned to dark magic. _Opal must have been saving this and planning for a while now. _He thought to himself. Squeezing his eyes even tighter in thought, Artemis recalled what the mirrors did. They were portals...To different dimensions. _What is Opal doing? _

Finally, after the longest time of free falling to Frond knows where-which incidentally, he probably did-Air rushed to Artemis' face and then landed on a prickly material, softening the blow to which he was falling.

Immediately, Artemis sat up, his mind still whirling around in the air. He opened his eyes after some effort to find that he was in a big pile of straw, that must have been what the prickly landing was. He rubbed his head and looked up, noticing that a small portal was shrinking high in the sky. With one gold streak leaping out and getting sucked back in, the hole vanished and left Artemis staring up at the clear sky.

The mastermind got up out of the hay, looking around. He was in an open field, probably where horses were kept since there was straw and fences in the surrounding area. Artemis couldn't particularly see anything other than that, perhaps a civilization in the distance, but the field was too large and he seemed to be right smack-dab in the middle of it.

Artemis was glancing up at the clouds and sun up ahead, wondering where the hell he was, when he heard a soft groan from the hay pile next to him. He blinked a few times before realizing that Holly was with him, she must have been. Artemis hadn't seen or heard her before because he was paying too much attention to the surroundings, but now he knew she was in there. The elf was probably stuck under the weight of the straw, Artemis being lucky that he landed on top, not going further into it before. Holly must have been buried.

The genius rushed towards the pile, digging around some and thinking about her claustrophobia before he finally found the red head. Gulping down air, she shot up and practically flew out of the pile onto the soft green grass on the ground. Artemis, already amused, smirked as he realized that the elf's hair was littered with straw, sticking out of her head like it was blonde bed-head.

Once Holly got her composure, she got up from her stance on the ground, her breathing still erratic as she looked at Artemis. She frowned even more when she caught the look on his face. "What?"

He immediately looked away, "Nothing."

The elf rolled her eyes, running her hands through her hair, but stopped halfways, bringing her hand back and looking at the straw in her fingers. She glared at Artemis, who only smirked in return, not trusting himself to burst out laughing. "Oh, haha." The elf commented dryly. "Now, can we please act professional and try to find out where in the world we are?!" She shook the rest of the hay out of her hair, with little success to the genius' amusement.

Artemis sighed, "I don't believe we are exactly 'in our world.'"

Holly's eyebrows furrowed as she was confused by what he meant. "The mirror...You mean…"

"Yes. I believe we are in a different dimension."

"Wh-How-Whe….OPAL!" She started marching away from Artemis, hands clenched into very hard fists by her sides. "Ooh, I'm going to kill that pixie with a very rusty dagger."

"Rusty?" Artemis asked, walking at a fast pace to catch up to the elf. However, it wasnt too fast, as the elf had little, short legs while Artemis had tall, lean legs.

"Yes, that way it will kill her slower…" She snarled, not looking at the human.

"Well, first we have to figure out how to get out of here."

"No." Holly corrected with a shake of her head. "First we have to figure out where we are. What dimensional Opal sent us into, if alternate dimensions are what you were hinting at before."

"Yes, I was. But as you can see, it is all mainly field here. This place might not have a civilization nearby."

"Well then, I guess we are going to have to walk." She replied still fuming. "Don't trip over your feet."

Artemis stopped for a minute, then shook his head and chuckled to himself. Holly's mood soured even more at the sound of that, thinking that he was making fun of her. "Why are you laughing at me?" she demanded, turning around and placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm not laughing at you in general, Holly. It's just that Opal Koboi can probably hear us right now." He explain. "From the mirror."

_Oh fucking hell. _Holly thought, her mouth twitching into a snarl for a moment. He was right. Of course he was right, Opal was probably watching them right now like she was at the movies, a big box of truffles in her lap as she laughed maniacally at them. Holly looked up at the sky, as though that was where Opal was-which she most likely wasn't. "Koboi, if you can hear me...I'm going to rip you to d'arvitting shreds once we get out of here!" She yelled at the clouds.

"Well, you told her." Artemis joked, walking in front of the paused elf as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Why aren't you mad? You should be…" Holly caught up to him, looking around as paranoid as Foaly.

"I could ask you the opposite. Why are you? Out of death or joining Opal's army, I think this death is sufficient enough. At least now we can protect ourselves from whatever Opal throws at us. I was planning that she was going to behead us dramatically. We can fight here, that's what matters."

"Well, I don't know your definition of fighting, since you can't hit the broad side of a barn with your own two fists, but okay. I see your point." A little of the elf's anger diminished as she thought of that. _Dumb, foolish pixie. Of course we are getting out of here alive. Well, Artemis is...If it's the last thing I do._

"Exactly." He looked up from the elf and realized that they were at the edge of the east side of the picket fence surrounding them. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but closed it, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. The same with Holly, as she raised an eyebrow.

"Is...Is that what I think it is?"

"I believe so…" Artemis replied, "However, I don't think Opal had control of where she landed us."

"It looks harmless, how can this kill us?" Holly looked back up at him. "This looks like...What do you mud people call it…"

"A renaissance fair?" He answered, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. Even the mere thought of the Medieval times gave him a headache so close to a migraine they basically kissed unintentionally. Artemis never understood this time period, how people could live like this. It aggrivated him of why more people didnt die in these conditions then what they already had.

The elf next to Artemis nodded. "But...Did we travel back in time or something?"

"I don't think so. This is a different dimension, possibly one a lot slower evolving then our own." He watched some women in long clothes that looked like rags hang some more rags out to dry. Then turned his head to see a stock with a criminal inside of it, being publicly shamed. But those people...They weren't human. As far as Artemis could see, every single one of the beings in front of them were elves. At least, that was what Artemis' perspective was. They were still a bit far from the village, but with his enhanced eyesight, it wasn't so hard for the mastermind.

"Artemis…" Holly gasped, looking off to the distance. "What's that?"

He looked over to where the elf was pointing and things seemed to get even stranger. There was a red line in the field next to theirs, and black clouds started immediately after the red line on the opposite side of them. Further through the dark field there was a gloomy, somber castle. It looked creepy from where the two stood. Hell, it probably would have looked creepy anywhere else.

In a ways...It looked like Fowl Manor.

Holly and Artemis exchanged glances before saying anything A quiet moment of uncomfortable silence spreading between the two until then. "I think that we should split up if we want to find out what kind of dimension this is."

"Good thinking, Captain. I'll take the Man-"

"Nope. Uh-uh, Fowl." Holly denied, shaking her head. "I'm taking the evil castle. You take the nice little village. Butler would have my head on a plate if he found out I let you go out there."

The genius gave her an amused look, "He is going to have your head on a plate-as you say it-when he finds out you let us get kidnapped by Opal Koboi anyway, so I'd say its a moot point."

"No, its not moot. You are an accident prone, in-over-your-head, weak genius. Take the damn village or so help me Frond, I will put you in that stock myself."

Artemis glanced back at the wooden mechanism Holly was referring to and gave an amused smirk to the elf. "Fine. I'll take the not-so-boring village anymore."

"Not so boring?" Holly remarked, raising her brow again.

Artemis gave a subtle and quick nod. "Yes. Because I believe it is Foaly who is in that stock right now."


End file.
